A little help, please?
by MahNati
Summary: Okay, so maybe getting lost inside her own new home wasn't supposed to be all that embarrassing. After all, the Smash hotel was huge. And really, who didn't make mistakes? Corrin just needed to ask for directions and she should be able to get at her destination just fine... She just didn't know if it was a good idea to ask for help to a certain newcomer witch.


**I'm trash.**

 **Also, I apologize for unintentional OOCness.**

* * *

Corrin was no stranger to suddenly being thrown into a completely different place, with a completely different culture than the one that she grew up with and expected to resonate with it it in such little time. It happened when she left Nohr to live at Hoshido for a short period of time (only for her to go back to Nohr later), so having to adapt living in the Smash realm wasn't a hard thing to do once the right amount of time passed.

But today was probably the first time she was (sort of) celebrating a holiday she had no knowledge of.

The Nohrian princess kept humming a melody that would not leave her mind no matter how much she tried to forget as she kept walking through the Smash Hotel's large corridors. It was probably because no matter where she went there would always be a speaker blasting the damn song. Corrin herself didn't know the lyrics, she just remembered the "jingle bells" part and repeated over and over.

The holiday in question was called Christmas and Corrin had to admit that the holiday had a beautiful meaning behind it. From what she heard about, it was the season to do good deeds, be grateful for everything you had and spend time with loved ones. It was kind of hard to see all that sentiment of happiness and joy with all the chaos that the city became due to extensive shopping and flashy decorations, but Corrin was sure she was just not looking hard enough.

As for now, she just concentrated on arriving at the party salon that was located on the ground floor. She had promised Peach that she would help out with setting up the place for the Christmas party that the Mushroom Kingdom princess was going to throw and she intended to keep that promise. Corrin didn't have a lot of friends in the hotel, so maybe helping Peach out might help her get closer to her.

Right then… Where was the salon again?

Aaaand she was lost. Crap.

Maybe I should ask someone for directions… Even if that makes me look stupid, she thought.

Okay, who here seemed nice enough to give her directions without judging her for getting lost inside her current home a lot? She saw a couple of Koopalings passing by her, but Corrin knew better than to trust them, even if the little one with colorful head looked cute in a goofy way. Who else was there? Truth be told, there weren't many people at the spacious lobby as she would like, which was understandable, after all, they were probably out and making preparations for the way they wanted to celebrate the holidays, but that also meant she wouldn't blend in the crowd as much as she would like.

On one of the velvet couches she found Ganondorf reading a book. The King of Evil certainly had an aura that spelled "Do not disturb", so that was exactly what she would do. On another cushion there was another fellow newcomer, a spiky-haired man named Cloud, who was polishing his absurdly gigantic blade. The thing was so huge that he couldn't rest it on his lap, so he just kept it on the floor and brought the part of the blade he wanted to polish at the moment to his lap. Despite being a rather comical scene, Corrin felt intimidated to go talk to him. She also saw a few Miis walking around here and there, but they all seemed to be in a hurry and wouldn't stop for her.

Maybe she should just go search for the salon herself…

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked a woman's voice from behind her. "I'd say, it is rather rude to stay in the way of other people like that."

Corrin turned around and quickly, ready to apologize to the woman, only for her apologies to die on her throat once she noticed who she was dealing with.

"So?"

"O-oh, Bayonetta..."

Bayonetta tilted her head to the side, half expecting her to finish her sentence, half wondering what the strange dragon girl's problem was. She kept fidgeting her hands and avoiding eye contact, so something must have been up.

Truth be told, Corrin was just impressed with Bayonetta's outfit more than anything else. Everytime she has seen the witch around, she was usually wearing her black spandex clothes (that were made out entirely by her magic hair, go figure), but here she was sporting a tight long dress and a white fur around her neck, giving her a completely different poise. It looked really beautiful on her. And maybe very, very sensual.

Not that Corrin would mention this to her. She was not someone that gave random compliments out of the blue.

"I was wondering..." she continued, "Do you happen to know where the party salon is? I've promised Princess Peach I would help her and the staff out with setting the place up for the Christmas party."

"Is that really all?" she smirked. "Did you get flustered like this whenever you talked to your allies in combat? I'm not sure if that would be proper behavior for a leader of an entire army."

"Well, no, it's just that I'm a little embarrassed that I still don't know where some of the places of this hotel are," she admitted, now more flustered than ever.

"Don't be, it's easy to get lost around here," Bayonetta shook her hand. "This hotel feel like a maze sometimes."

"Tell me about it..." she muttered.

"Anyway, if you keep walking straight, turn right, then turn left, then..." the witch paused for a bit, clicking her tongue as she analyzed her words. "This damn hotel really needs better direction references. You know what? Just follow me and I will take you there. It will save us both a huge headache."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it."

Corrin followed Bayonetta, for a moment feeling just too shy to ask her anything else. There was something about her that felt incredibly intimidating, but also fascinating at the same time. Maybe it was this fascination that gave her the courage to open her mouth and ask:

"So… do you plan on going to tonight's party?"

"Hmm… I might consider it," Bayonetta said, her voice not showing interest at all despite what she had just said.

"Well, I think it's a nice way to get acquainted with everyone here," Corrin commented.

"Hm…"

"I've heard a lot of Smashers are going to attend."

"Hm..."

"Maybe I should go, I've heard the other Corrin is going, as well as Robin."

"Hm..."

"But I don't think I have the proper clothes for something so festive..."

"Right..."

"Maybe-"

"Did you talk this much back in your world?" Bayonetta teased. "It's not wise to open up this much to complete strangers."

"Aahh, sorry," she apologized, feeling her cheeks flush. "But we're not complete strangers, are we? We've fought against each other before and I… kinda did research on you before. N-not just you, almost every smasher here, really!"

"That's awfully creepy."

"I'm not some stalker!" the princess exclaimed, trying he rbest to defend herself. "If you want to be the best in this tournament, then you need to know who your opponents are, right?"

"Is that so?"

"...What I'm trying to say, is that it would be nice if you could come," Corrin said, cheeks still flushing from embarrassment. "It would be great if we could get to know more about you, Bayonetta."

"Like I've said, I might consider it."

"But when people say this, they usually mean they won't attend," she protested, stopping on her tracks.

Bayonetta just clicked her tongue and continued walking. Seeing that the witch wouldn't stop for her, Corrin forced herself to walk faster so she would keep up with her.

"I must say, I'm rather surprised that people in this world celebrate Christmas at all," Bayonetta commented. "Most people here don't even come from worlds where Christmas is a concept."

"Do you have this holiday back in your world?" Corrin asked, surprised to see Christmas was not something exclusive of the Smash realm.

"Yes, and I can see here things are just as chaotic as they were back there."

"Did you celebrate it before?"

"No, I was never very fond of this little holiday," she shook her hand. "But I must admit that going on shopping sprees during this time of the year was pretty fun. It's good to know I can do the same here."

"But shopping shouldn't be the first thing to come into your mind when it comes to the holiday."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought this was supposed to be a holiday where people did good deeds and celebrated it with their loved ones, right?" Corrin stated.

At that point, Bayonetta just stopped walking and looked at her in amusement. Corrin had no idea what she could have said to trigger this reaction from, but she just wished she had remained quiet nonetheless.

In reality, the witch just found her naivety and goody two-shoe nature adorable for a girl like her. This was the same girl who ended the war between two nations and could transform into a vicious water dragon... Yet she still had faith in the good will of people who wanted nothing but to get engaged in mindless consumerism.

How cute.

"Of course," Bayonetta simply said, going back to guiding her through the endless corridors.

"Still, if you don't want to go, I can understand completely..." Corrin muttered. "Not everyone needs to like Christmas."

She really wanted to get to know her better, uh? What a strange girl.

They eventually ended up reaching the big, metallic doors that lead to the party salon. Finally. Corrin could see the staff working in decorating the whole place for the party, setting up the sound system... things like those. Peach just kept watching everything, carrying a clipping board in one hand and motioning with her hands for some Mii to move the tables to their places. She could also see Mario and Luigi helping out with the snack tables.

"Well, thanks a lot, Bayonetta," Corrin said. "I'll see you around."

Bayonetta simply looked up and let out a devious smile.

"You know," she said, bringing Corrin's attention back to her. "Christmas may not be my cup of tea, but there are some things I enjoy about it."

"Oh?"

"I really enjoy the nice discounts the stores usually have around this time of the year, for once."

"Just that?"

"No, there are also some traditions I find fascinating as well," she pointed upwards, at the mistletoe that hung above them, right above the double doors.

"Oh, that's a mistletoe, right?" Corrin said, feeling quite proud for remembering the little details. "What abou-"

Corrin immediately shut up as Bayonetta swiftly closed the gap between them and placed a hand behind Corrin's head, bringing her lips into her own. The princess' eyes widened and her pointy ears started to flare up as the milliseconds passed by.

What? What?!

What was going on? Why was she doing that? Why? She should do something about that! Urgently!

Corrin closed her eyes and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss between them. Despite her tongue never leaving her mouth, Corrin could still feel the taste of cherry lollipop the witch's lips had. It was simply too good and addicting.

"Hmm…"

Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy the kiss for long, because no more than a few seconds Bayonetta broke off from their kiss, watching with satisfaction the mess that became Corrin. Her cheeks were burning a strong red that matched her irises and she still had her lips parted, utterly confused about what had just happened.

"W-wha-"

"Don't you know that it is per tradition that when two people are under a mistletoe, they must share a kiss for good luck?" Bayonetta winked. "What? Didn't you want to get into the spirit of the holiday?"

"I-I..." Corrin stuttered. "I m-mean... yes, but…"

"Anyway, good luck with the preparations, I will see you around."

Corrin watched the older woman strut away as she continued to stare at her, still petrified from the kiss. She ran her fingers over her full, rosy lips, the taste of cherry lollipop still present, as her mind raced as fast as a wyvern.

"See you…"

Bayonetta turned her head around just in time to see Corrin turning around and entering the salon, a teasing smirk appearing on her lips at the sight of the still flustered princess.

Maybe she should attend the party after all. It suddenly looked really promising.

* * *

 **I'm glad I was able to write this before I had to leave on my trip. I know the genre says friendship, but come on, did you really think it would be just hand-holding? Of course not. Anyway, I was just testing this pairing out and I thought the idea of Bayonetta teasing the living hell out of Corrin was cute, because that's just who she is, except in the games she's a little more of a sociopath.**

 **Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all! And have a happy New Year!**


End file.
